More Waffles
by Attempting Writing
Summary: Gir wants to make breakfast....and the fun begins.


**Mes: Hey Gir, can you read the disclaimer?  
****Gir: Okie dokie! –eyes turn red- Mes (Attempting Writing) doesn't own Invader Zim.  
****Mes: Aw, thanks G—  
****Gir: AND SHE LIKES COWS!!!!**

More Waffles

"No, never again, Gir!" Zim yelled.

"But, it's my turn to make breakfast!" Gir wailed as he ran for the kitchen. Zim had already reached the kitchen first using his mechanical spider legs.

"You ALWAYS make breakfast!" Zim said as he blocked the entrance, "And, I heard what you're planning to make."

"But…don't you like my waffles?" Gir asked as he looked sadly at the floor.

"Gir! Get this through your thick, metal head! Every time you make those DISGUSTING waffles, I get sick!" Zim replied as he glared at Gir.

"You ate my waffles before!"

"That's because you forced me to eat them!" retorted Zim.

"Ohhhh…..really?" Gir blankly stared at Zim. A few moments of silence followed. "Well…THEN I'LL MAKE TOAST!" Gir screamed as he rushed past Zim to get to the refrigerator. Zim glared at Gir and thought there was no hope for the little robot. _But, how could that be? The Tallest said that he was an advanced robot…._

"There's no bread!!!" came a happy screech from Gir that interrupted Zim's thoughts. "So, I'm gunna make WAFFLES!!!" Gir squealed with excitement.

"Gir! I order you to not make waffles!" But, Gir seemed not to hear Zim's order and continued adding soap and peanuts to the waffle batter. You could tell that Gir was really happy because of his big smile with his tongue sticking out. Figuring it was pointless to try to stop the insane robot, Zim flushed himself down to the labs. For a few hours, Zim tested the happiness brain probe on the poor human Nick. He watched the human squirm happily around in his container with his eyes bulging and his smile getting bigger.

"This is the greatest place EVER!" screamed Nick.

"Yes, yes. Just keep thinking those happy thoughts, filthy human." Zim replied dully. Just as Zim turned around to leave poor Nick, his antennae twitched. He could sense something burning coming from upstairs, and immediately connected it to Gir. "That horrible robot! He's probably burning down the house!" Zim complained as he took the elevator upstairs.

As Zim reached the kitchen, he stood dumbfounded at the view. Gir was clad in his doggy disguise while happily pouring the disturbing waffle batter into the black waffle iron. Sitting comfortably at the table, Dib was chewing on some waffle with a hefty stack of the sickening waffles piled high on a plate.

"OH! Hey Zim!" Dib waved happily from his seat.

"DIB?! The Dib-stink in my house?! GIR?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Well, I was planning on sneaking into your base today, but he dragged me into the house screaming something about waffles and pigs" Dib concluded as he waved a fresh waffle in the air with his fork. "Hey! These aren't half bad!" Taking another bite of the waffle, Dib happily munched while ignoring the glaring Zim. After a few moments Dib began to hiccup profusely sending oddly pink-tinted bubbles floating into the air. "That's not good…is it?" Dib questioned blankly as Zim and he gawked at the bubbles.

"No….no, it isn't." Zim stared blankly at the pink floating bubbles, apparently losing his train of thought. _I knew those waffles were evil._ As more happily floating pinkness accumulated in the air, Zim began to bring his mind back to reality. Dib, in his house, that would be a problem. Snapping his fingers, Zim's robot parents instantly zoomed to his side.

"Hi, honey! Want a cookie?!?" Robo Mom screeched as she waved a dead rat in Zim's face. Robo Dad just stood there while twitching oddly and sparks flying from his neck and arms. Sighing at his insane "parents", Zim motioned towards Dib. Reacting immediately, the parents forcefully removed Dib from his chair and smashed it randomly against a wall. He knew he would have to upgrade them later, **again**.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Dib protested as the robot parents began throwing the waffles at each other. Taking a pig plushie from seemingly nowhere, Zim shoved it into Dib's hands and walked a few steps away from the boy.

"Oh Gir! Someone has your piggy!" Zim called out loudly over Gir's annoying whistling. Shocked at this piece of information, Gir spun around to see Zim pointing to Dib who was very confused at the time.

"R-Robeeerrrttttooooo!!!!!" Gir cried out as he dashed over to Dib. Out of pure confusion Dib held on tightly as Gir tried to pry his precious "Roberto" from Dib's grasps. In a matter of seconds, the two were struggling on the floor to get a grip of the piggy plushie. The room began to fill with Zim's content evil laughter as he surveyed the scene, Gir's screams of pigs, and the sounds of the robot parents slamming their heads against another random wall. Soon, the tug of war was outside of Zim's house as Dib actually started to think. Releasing his clasp on the pig, Gir triumphantly marched back into the house holding his beloved piggy over his head. Pointing at Dib, Zim was still laughing manically as he stepped outside.

"You may have won the battle, Zim. But, you haven't won the war!!" Dib shouted as he brushed himself off and walked away angrily from the house. Zim's laughter finally subsided as he noticed the neighbors coming outside and passing people giving him odd glances.

"I'm NORMAL!!!" Zim hollered as he rushed back inside his house and slammed the door on the way in.

Mes: Yay! I finally finished it after 2 months!!! I had a bad case of writer's block for the ending. Plus, I kept getting errors trying to submit it... Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed….Anyways, this was based on my FAVORITE Invader Zim episode called "Zim Eats Waffles". It's kind of meant to happen after that episode….sorta. Hoped you enjoyed! –hides in cardboard box from evil flamers-


End file.
